shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Myotis Myotis
The Bat Bat Fruit, Model: Myotis Myotis (バットバットの実, モデル: ホオヒゲコウモリホオヒゲコウモリ Batto Batto no Mi, Moderu: Hoohigekoumori Hoohigekoumori, literally Bat Bat Fruit, Model: Greater mouse-eared bat) is a Zoan class Devil Fruit which can allow its user to transform into a greater mouse-eared bat or greater mouse-eared bat hybrid. It was eaten by Marine Rear Admiral, Nos Bram. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The most obvious benefit granted to the user of the Devil Fruit is that of flight. With it, Bram has shown that he can reach almost anywhere via flight, so long as his wings sustain him. Additionally, while transformed, Bram gains claws at the end of each finger, and his canines become more pronounced; resembling bat fangs. These grant him a natural collection of weapons to use against foes. Another advantage the user has at his disposal is that of echolocation, where bats emit sound waves at ultrasound frequency; far beyond the typical range of human hearing. Using this form of biological sonar, Bram can navigate himself even in total darkness, and can also help him hunt down targets, such as fleeing or hiding criminals. In order to hear his own echolocation, Bram's ears are modified while transformed, to allow him to hear ultrasound. This makes it possible for the user to hear things that would otherwise be unnoticed by regular humans, such as when Bram picked up on a stealthy Jean Reis. The fruit isn't without weaknesses however. For one, the user's wings can make for easy targets, and if damaged, will make flying difficult, if not impossible. Additionally, the user's echolocation can be disrupted entirely through sonar jamming. By interfering with the sound waves produced by the user, Bram can be left nearly blind, as well as lose track of those he may be hunting down. Furthermore, while his specialized ears allow him to pick up otherwise undetectable noises, they can be turned against Bram as well. Loud enough sounds can paralyze and disorient the user, leaving openings which can be exploited, whether in or out of battle. And as with all Devil Fruit users, the user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Like other Zoan Devil Fruit users, Bram chiefly uses his powers for combat, especially close ranged fighting. Through his gloating, he revealed he had trained himself in the usage of his Zoan abilities for years, allowing him to make the most out of his bat transformations. On its own, Bram tends to mainly rely on his claws and fangs to inflict damage on his foes; however he has combined his abilities with that of his usage of Rokushiki to increase his overall power. Outside of battle, Bram uses his power of flight, enhanced hearing and echolocation to track down targets who may be fleeing or in hiding, as well as for spying and gathering intelligence. He has even pointed out that through honing his vocal chords, he can weaponize his echolocation into a sonic blast. The following is a list of fighting techniques Bram employs against opponents: * Echolocannon (エコーロキャノン Ekōrokyanon): Bram's sonic blast attack, which can only be used after transforming into a bat-man hybrid. After inhaling some air, Bram will scream at the top of his lungs, unleashing an enhanced form of echolocation, which itself becomes a single beam of focused sound waves. As such, it only travels forward in a straight line, demolishing whatever Bram is facing. While it doesn't happen all the time, Bram tends to have a habit of shouting the end of the technique's name, "cannon," when unleashing the sound waves. Trivia External Links Greater Mouse-Eared Bat - Wikipedia article on the greater mouse-eared bat, which this Devil Fruit was based off of Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4